Mecha Army
'The Mecha-Army' is Pencer's massive, robotic-based military fighting force. It was created by YouTube user Kugawattan. Origin Upon the discovery of his Freak heritage, Pencer quickly became an expert in robotics and artificial intelligence. In order to defend himself and his daughter safe from the constant mercenary and freak attacks alike, Pencer began creating his brand of robot bodyguards. When Tella, his daughter, was caught in a fire caused by an unknown character, Pencer finally snapped and decided to establish his own rules and regulations to the whole Freak world by using brute force his robotic troops could execute. Ranks The Mecha-Army's structure is simple and straightforward. Both Pencer and Tella have the supreme command of the whole army, though as her father, Pencer always has the last word on the situation. Then there are the Elite Soldiers, namely the Robo-Siblings, the Giant Pyrogun-bot, and Robosol. They usually take care of the elimination of a certain problematic Freak or the defense of a place of interest. And finally, there's the bulk of the Army, the troops. These can either act by themselves (mostly self-defense mechanisms), be led by the Elite Soldiers or Tella or Pencer themselves, in order of increased priority. At the very bottom there's the buildings and hybrids of those. Sentries and Dispensers fused between them to provide better efficiently than usual. Their low A.I. means that while having a slight degree of awareness, they need to be commanded and placed strategically by everyone on the Mecha-Army, even the Troops themselves. In-Depth Basic Troopers thumb|700px|center|The nine Mecha-Mercenary classes The Mecha-Army troops, GRY versions of Gray Mann's bots donning the symbol of the Mecha-Army on their arms, represent Pencer's strategy in numbers. They come in each of the nine classes of mercenary, and each specialize in what each class does best. Each robot is roughly two times more durable than your average Gray Mann robot. Their weapons fire special rounds that are roughly three times stronger than those regular mercenaries are issued with; a MechaScout was able to withstand two medium-range shotgun blasts from a HECU guard, and only needed one shot on the head with its pistol to incapacitate the soldier. Each robot carries a primary, secondary and melee weapon on their person, and while each weapon can differ from troop to troop, they're limited to three weapons each. Some can employ certain tricks due to their condition of robots. Some may feign glitching after taking damage to fool their enemies, while others may simulate a "system shutdown" with the same objective. Where they really excel though, is in group strategies. While nowhere near as helpless alone, groups or squadrons of them are able to scare away a good portion of the Freak community. They are organized, careful but relentless, specially so if led by Colonel Heavy. The troops are not without their flaws, however. They have not any creative or special ability, which renders them as merely a nuisance to Freaks like Heavydile or BLU Vagineers. They can suffer friendly fire between them, can be dodged with little effort by fast Freaks, are weak to electric moves and EMP, and are vulnerable to most, if not all, of TF2 Freak's own special abilities. All in all, the Troops are devastating for low and lower-mid rank Freaks, but gradually become weaker as they fight stronger ones. Hybrid Buildings The heavy artillery of the Mecha-Army are the buildings and hybridizations. They are constructed and maintained by the MechaEngineers, and possess the strongest ammunition and metal covers of the whole troop division. They can't move, but can rotate 360° and have powerful sensors and auto-aim capacities. Depending on which parts the hybrid has, it may provide health and ammo to Mecha-Army individuals, or shoot a rain of bullets and explosives, some may even shoot fire or laser beams. They aren't very numerous because while they're powerful, they are costly, require near permanent maintaining, may harm Mecha-Army individuals, or even take their own explosion's damage if they land somewhere close to them. Still, they're a treat and can't be not given any care. Elite |-| The Robo-Siblings= The Robo-Siblings are a trio of mechanical TF2 Freaks and the lowest-ranking Mecha-Army's Elite Soldiers; while they are higher ranked and have authority, they don't directly lead other troops around. They were constructed in-universe by both Pencer and Tella. Appearance and Behaviour The Robo-Siblings are a triplet of robotic GRY Scouts, one of which was designed as a female, that wear, respectively a Whirly Warrior, a Tin Pot and a Bonk Leadwear along the Bolt Boy, and all of them wear a Battery Canteen. Despite being artificial, these Scouts behave much like normal young humans. They're energetic and a little obnoxious, and often get bored almost instantly if nothing's going on, so they're doing activities as often as they can, usually Pencer's orders; obviously, they're programmed to loyally always follow the Mecha-Army leaders' orders. If no mission's assigned to them, they usually break on a little dance or juggle their weapons between them. The siblings have little differences in personality, and in consequence never really argue or bicker. When in combat, they often try to make the most of the situation, so when fighting with a weaker enemy, they're often sure to play and confuse their opponents until no more fun can be extracted of the situation. Against tougher enemies, they adopt a more careful approach, though they still try to prolong the fight unless necessary or having been ordered to make it short. Abilities The The Robo-Siblings' bodies are made of reinforced metal, meaning they're both tougher and stronger than even Pencer's Heavy robots. As a result, they're able to overpower regular mercenaries easily. Their speed is the same as the Scout, meaning they're faster than most people, yet pale in comparison with agile Freaks. What makes them stand out, however, is their firearm expertise. They are able to handle any kind of gun: pistols, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, even custom firearms others might possess. They have a digistruct system on their backs that allows them to create at any moment of need the most suitable weapon for the battle. This means they will fight Nnnngh Snipers with explosive weapons, and if then Madic were to ambush them, they'd readily digistruct a bullet-based weapon to prepare for the new enemy. Because the digistruct system usually takes a few seconds and is not instantaneous, the siblings usually pass their weapons to each other, providing each brother with the most suitable weapon for the fight as quickly as possible. Finally, each of them is an expert at disarming opponents. Unless their opponent's weapon is directly built-in on their bodies, any gunner Freak carries the risk of losing their weapon should they get close to the Robo-Siblings. Furthermore, they may pick up their weapon and use it against themselves, leaving them at even an higher risk if their weapons are stronger than usual. Because they fight almost exclusively together, they may provide a very tough challenge as it is quite difficult to avoid projectiles coming from three different directions. Furthermore, each sibling has a built-in radar that allows each one to know each other's position and communicate with them, allowing for convoluted strategies. Faults and Weaknesses In high-rank Freak terms, they can't be considered 'very tough'; if enough force is applied, their bodies are bound to break. They are poor melee fighters. Granted they can throw a punch if needed, and having them weapon-less is rare, but their skill is significantly low bare-handed, and a high-mid rank Freak should easily take care of the three in that situation. A maximum of six digistructed weapons may be on the siblings' possession at a time, two for each sibling. Their digistructed weapons fade three seconds after leaving their hands, too. Disarming them can be difficult, but it's effective since they'll be defenseless for a few valuable seconds. Inversely, usage of these weapons is useless per their enemy's part since they are bound to disappear before they're ready to use them. Their built-in radar was designed to work when the three siblings are operative. If one of them is disabled or destroyed, the others will malfunction and glitch, making them useless for the rest of the battle. Trivia *Tella requested Pencer to design one of the siblings as a female. *Their cosmetics have changed a number of times, starting with Batter's Helmets with a steel material applied to them. |-| Giant Pyrogun-bot= The Giant Pyrogun-bot is the second-higher ranked of the Elite Soldiers. Origin A humongous walking metallic Pyro, he started as a prototype for a fully functional giant robot with Freak attributes. On one of his trips, Pencer found the remains of a cyborg Freak, Pyrogun, who had been destroyed by Soldine at some point. Being robotic Freak parts, they were perfect for his experiment. The robot was built successfully, but proved to be a challenge to activate, until Tella figured out the problem. Appearance and Personality The Giant Pyrogun-bot is an enormous RED Pyro with a fully robotic exterior, wearing a Virtual Reality Headset, a 4-Rocket Sentry Pack on his back, a minigun on his right arm and a flamethrower on his left. Unlike the original Pyrogun, he speaks in a raged gibberish courtesy of the voice modulator from Portal's Anger Core. He is determined and unrelenting and always acts before thinking, rashly and aggressive. Much like the BLU Pyrogun, he absolutely despises Pyrogun for its incompetence. Powers and Abilities The Giant Pyrogun-bot is basically what Pyrogun was supposed to be, but multiplied several times. Being noticeably larger than a regular robot, his strength and toughness is far beyond a regular Mecha-Army robot: His punches can shake buildings, stomping the ground causes the earth to faintly shake, can take an unnatural amount of punishment, and can survive with no head, like the original Pyrogun. His built-in rocket pack, minigun and flamethrower have near-unlimited rounds that fire ammo strong enough to defeat regular mercenaries in a short spray of bullets. Faults and Weaknesses His size is a weapon, but also an issue. Since he's a big target, hitting him with a ranged weapon is never an issue. Making him drop to the ground will cause severe damage, and, since he's naturally slow, will take a considerable amount of time to get back up. His biggest weakness is water. Since he's fire-based and a robot, water turns out the fire powering him AND short circuits his mechanisms. The water applied must be in great quantities, otherwise it can vaporize instead and do nothing. |-| Robosol= Main article: Robosol The highest ranking on the Elite Soldier section is Robosol. The leader of a clumsy BLU team killed and revived as a necroborg by the Mastermind Vagineer, who would later be defeated twice and put under HECU's surveillance has been serving under Pencer's command after its reactivation by Tella. Under its new programming, some of its quirks have been ironed over and is now a slightly better fighter than before. He is slightly less prone to waste time to utter his robot noises and is more accurate with its shots. Its cloak now drains at a slower pace and utilizes its fire breath skill not present before on its programming by the Mastermind. However, he may, though very rarely, start glitching, when he will do a random action, like shooting at nothing or yell an amusing non-sequitur. Though this is rare and still potentially dangerous, it is still an opportunity to attack or retreat. His freakout only lasts for maybe five seconds, so it's not much. |-| Commanders |-| Tella= Main article: Tella Pencer's daughter Tella is basically in control of the whole army. However, her decisions, if of severe importance, have to be looked first by Pencer, who then decides if the move comes into fruition. This is not to say Tella's irresponsible or impulsive when giving orders, as she is quite the strategist too, despite preferring to do the work herself. |-| Pencer= Main article: Pencer Pencer is the undisputed leader of the whole army, giving that he basically built it himself with help of Tella. Even thought he may consult the decision with Tella or Colonel Heavy, he will always decide how things go in the Mecha-Army. Notable Videos *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility *Skills to Kill *Operation: Australium Category:Created by a Monster Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan Category:Organisations Category:Neutral Evil beings